elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Faendal
"Riverwood is okay I suppose... for a Nord village." - Faendal Faendal is a Bosmer archer in Riverwood . He and Sven have a rivalry for the love of a local girl, Camilla Valerius. He offers Archery lessons at the Adept level. Interactions Faendal is a potential follower if the Dragonborn sides with him by exposing Sven's letter to Camilla or by giving Camilla his own fake letter. Faendal is able to join The Blades. Exploits Archery After taking Faendal on as a companion, it is possible to receive free Archery training. (Confirmed on all platforms) Purchase the next training level up from Faendal, then speak with him to open the trade option. Take back the money paid for training. This can be repeated up to five times per level (Up to level 50 in archery). Pickpocket With any trainer, use the cutpurse perk to pickpocket the money back. The total value of gold affects the success rate. Another way to steal large sum of money from a trainer is to pickpocket them, put a paralyse potion inside his inventory ( which obviously needs a specific alchemy perk) and when he is paralysed wait on sneak mode. As soon as the paralyse effect runs out you can pickpocket the gold without him noticing. I reached level 90 in speech this way by doing this tactic on speech trainer in bard colledge. Lockpicking Faendal's house has an Apprentice level lock. To raise lockpicking, the key to his house will need to be returned, if it was taken. With Faendal sure he is following, pick the lock to his house, then go back outside. He will lock it again - resetting it to be picked again. Faendal's House Faendal's House is located in Riverwood. Sometimes Faendal will not leave his house, leaving the door in an unlocked state. To fix this, reenter and try again. Notes *When the Dragonborn enters Riverwood for the first time, Faendal may suddenly attack them. *Also when visiting for the first time, Faendal may very rarely be found dead in the center of the town. *If Sven and Hilde are killed before finding out about the love triangle between Faednal, Camilla and Sven, Faendal will never offer you the quest because the quest scripting was not designed for this contingency. *If the Dragonborn owns Breezehome and has purchased the alchemy lab, upon waking up Faendal will occasionally be found using it, even if he is not a follower, or is fairly aggressive toward the Dragonborn. *Faendal may occasionally use his hunting bow instead of the better weapons that the player gives him, not using a Daedric Bow for instance. This is a current glitch in the game that happens with many other followers that have their own hunting bow. To get him to re-equip the more powerful item, take it from him and then give it back, at which point he will equip it instead of his hunting bow. Unfortuately this is not a permanent fix, as he will still randomly re-equip his hunting bow. *Upon entering Riverwood as a Bosmer, Dunmer or Altmer, Faendal will say "Greetings Brother/Sister Elf, nice to see a familiar face far from home". *If the player is married to Camilla Valerius and live in a home other than her own, you can often find Faendal leaving your home as soon as you arrive. Some would say Camilla is "cheating" with Faendal, as he is romanticaly interested in Camilla. If you kill the bastard elf for sleeping with your cheating wife, Sven will send a letter of thanks via a courier. *If the player helped Sven with Misc. quest to give Camilla Valerius the fake letter, Faendal will send Hired Thugs, and will appear the next time the player leaves a city hold and attack you upon sight. Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Characters Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Skill trainers Category:Skyrim: Bosmer Category:Bosmer Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters